


bloom

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up!Five, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Crying During Sex, Face-Sitting, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pseudo-Incest, Submissive Number Five | The Boy, Switch Klaus Hargreeves, Virgin Number Five | The Boy, Virginity, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're hard!" Klaus laughs, as if he's just gotten a joke that was told hours earlier. Five's heart falls into his stomach, because he'd been convinced that Klaus was far too high to notice his issue, or maybe just not observant enough. When is he ever that lucky, though?





	bloom

**Author's Note:**

> AU: The apocalypse was stopped and all of the Hargreeves siblings moved back into their old home after they had it rebuilt. Fast forward five years and that’s where this is set. Five’s body is 18, and Klaus is 34.

Five wants to knock himself out. He wants to slam his head against a hardwood table and make his world go black, because this _fucking sucks. _He hasn't been able to focus on anything important, or even mindless, because he's been so consistently aroused ever since he woke up this morning. It's like torture, and he just.. doesn't want to jack off. He sort of hates jacking off, because that was all he could really do in the apocalypse, and he has a nagging need to explore his desires more thoroughly now that he's in a timeline with an actual population. It seems stupid to jack off when there are other options. But, the thing is, he doesn't know how to get the other options, or if he even wants them, so the struggle he's having with his desires is close to pointless. And, yet, he can't find it in himself to succumb to the obvious solution.__

__He groans in frustration, abruptly sitting up from his desk chair. His arousal is only noticeable if he stands with good posture, so he resolves to slouching, although the flush on his face is doing a horrible job at hiding anything. He's pretty sure no one is home, though, and he hasn't eaten since he woke up, so he starts through the hall and down the stairs, his breathing a little abnormal. Reaching the kitchen, he startles when he sees Klaus._ _

__Fuck._ _

__Klaus. He has five other siblings who could've been loitering around the kitchen, unprepared to witness Five in such a state, yet it had to be Klaus- who will tease and belittle and push on his brother's buttons until he just crosses a line, and then retreat in a woosh of faux dignity, leaving Five to simmer in the heat of his own irritation._ _

__"Oh. I thought I was alone." Five mutters, strained. Crossing his legs, he leans against the door frame, crouching in on himself. Klaus whips around like he wants to make a show of it, his thrifted black skirt flowing gracefully around his knees. He's holding a slightly bent spoon over a candle, the open flame licking lazily at the bottom of the cheap stainless steel. His stint of sobriety only lasted a good nine months before his addiction pulled him back by the neck, all of his hard work washing down the drain when he realized he couldn't summon Dave, and that his lover's soul was already at rest._ _

__"Five, darling!" Klaus muses, his grin stretching the length of his face. He's high already, his legs jittering and pupils the size of his irises, though Five isn't surprised. "Have you come to keep me company?"_ _

__"Not in the slightest." Five bites, but it lacks any real venom, and Klaus just pouts. Keeping his brother company while he cooks crack- or heroin, or whatever is pooled in Klaus's purposefully bent spoon- is not his idea of a good time._ _

__"Uncalled for, but you seem ill, so I'll let it slide." Klaus hums dismissively, swaying his hips in a way that makes Five's eyes attach to the movement, watching with rapt attention._ _

__"Ill?" Five asks, and it's genuine confusion. Klaus turns around, cocking his head as if Five has gone mad._ _

__"Yes, brother dear. Your face is the shade of my favorite thigh highs and you look like you're close to vomiting." He waves his hand a little with the explanation, and Five forces himself to think of anything but Klaus in thigh highs, although it's difficult to push the image from his brain. He blames the hormones, coursing through his body like poison, for the increasingly fucked up thoughts. This whole family is fucked up, Five thinks, because he's sure all of them have felt attraction towards one another at least once. Or maybe he's just trying to justify himself._ _

__"I'm well." He replies matter-of-factly, and Klaus gives a horribly demeaning scoff, but doesn't say anything more, which Five thanks the stars for as he continues into the kitchen, hobbling like he's injured. He rifles through the pantry, looking for food, but he startles when Klaus gives a noise that's so painfully indignant- it's close to a squawk, like some sort of diseased bird._ _

__"You're hard!" Klaus laughs, as if he's just gotten a joke that was told hours earlier. Five's heart falls into his stomach, because he'd been convinced that Klaus was far too high to notice his issue, or maybe just not observant enough. When is he ever that lucky, though?_ _

__"Oh? Really? I hadn't noticed." Five says, sarcasm oozing from his tone like venom. He takes out the peanut butter, marshmallows and bread, setting them out on the counter. Klaus seems to drop what he's doing, coming over to stand next to Five, leaning against the kitchen counter with his hip cocked teasingly, because apparently Five being hard means more to him than drugs._ _

__"Mm." He makes a noise in his throat, and Five's knuckles go white around the butter knife in his hand. "You have grown into quite the looker these past five years." He traces his finger delicately over Five's sharp jawline, and Five just suppresses a shiver. "I'm just a little past thirty, flirty and thriving, but you're right at eighteen and…_ sex appeal. _" His statement hardly makes sense to Five, and yet there's something in his tone that's so unmistakably alluring. His face burns crimson, and he feels like Klaus can see into his head and read his fears and anxieties.__

__"Kind of fucked up,_ brother. _”__

__"It's never stopped Luther and Allison. I'm sure they fuck like_ rabbits _now that—"__

__"Do not make me think of that right now." Five cuts in, slamming the knife onto the counter. Klaus holds his hands up in defense, reading Five's tension oh so wrong._ _

__"What I'm trying to say is that you're hard, and I'm here. It's not a hard equation." Klaus shrugs, as if suggesting to his adoptive brother that they should have sex is nothing out of the ordinary. Five feels like he's between a rock and a hard place, because on one hand, curiosity is eating at him like a deadly parasite, but on the other, fear has him in a choke hold._ _

__"I'll disappoint you." He says confidently, although his voice is more quiet and unsure than he'd wanted it to be. Klaus snags one of his bony fingers in Five's belt loop, yanking him close. Five makes a noise that's clearly not pleased, but Klaus takes no notice._ _

__"Oh, I highly doubt that. You've got that perfect twink build, and sometimes I like to indulge myself in that even though-"_ _

__"I'm a virgin." Five swears he doesn't say it of his own free will, but rather that it rushed from his throat with a mind of its own. One of Klaus's brows rises with intrigue just before his lips stretch into a coy grin._ _

__"Still? I mean, I get the whole apocalypse thing, but you've been back for five whole years. You didn't once venture out to pop your cherry in that time?"_ _

__"No." Five mutters, almost as if it's something he's ashamed of. Which, maybe it is. Not in theory, but saying it to Klaus is different entirely. "It's a lot of.. vulnerability, to show to just anyone. You may not have those standards but I do." He continues to explain, and Klaus hums with a little nod._ _

__"I'm not just anyone."_ _

__He isn't, Five thinks, and maybe, just maybe, this isn't as appalling of an idea as he'd initially thought. He doesn't know how.. careful, Klaus is capable of being though, and he's scared, even if he won't admit it. He really doesn't even know the details of sex, more like the clinical, textbook explanation. How could he say that to Klaus, of all people?_ _

__"I know what you're thinking," Klaus pipes up, after a but of silence, "And it's not like I'm gonna judge you or anything, and we'll go at your pace. See what you like. Sex is about having fun and feeling good." He pulls the other even closer to him with every sentence, and Five swears he can feel the heat radiating off of him._ _

__"Okay." He agrees before he can think too much about it, because Klaus sounds genuine. His brother lights up like some beautiful, drug addicted lantern, straightening up and clapping his hands._ _

__"Oh, joy! Now you won't have to bear the title of sixty three year old virgin any longer." Klaus exclaims, and Five briefly considers heading for the hills before a finger is once again hooked inside his belt loop, and Klaus is pulling him along by his hip like a dog on a leash. "My room has dimmable lights so we can have a nice ambience. Although, it does smell like weed. I can light a candle, or something."_ _

__"No, no." Five protests, "It's fine." He's found the smell of pot becoming more and more familiar to him, mostly as a scent he relates to Klaus, so it's become rather comforting, despite it being not an entirely pleasant stench. Klaus shrugs, pushing into his room with Five and shutting the door behind them. He fiddles with an odd looking switch on the wall for a few moments before the room is engulfed in a dim wash of warm, yellow light. It's homey, Five thinks as he looks around. Clothes litter the floor, and Klaus's bed is unmade, with countless blankets and pillows covering the mattress. He can't even see the original wall, because Klaus has decided to cover it completely with posters and magazine clippings and pride flags._ _

__"Yes, this is my base of operations. No, you are not allowed to give any decorating advice." Klaus states, as if it's the rules for being in his room, and releases his hold on Five's pants, going to flop on the mess of blankets that is his bed. Five follows awkwardly, like a lost puppy, perching himself on the edge of the mattress. Klaus leans over to him, getting so damn close again, this time enough that Five can feel the other’s warm breath spilling over his own lips, and there are long fingers exploring gently up his ribs. “So..? What are you thinking? Wanna try anything?”_ _

__He doesn’t know. His pulse is in his throat, and his pants feel so tight it’s painful, and most of all he’s scared and nervous and_ panicking inside. _He pulls away slightly, and Klaus’s head cocks, but he does his duty in pulling back, very aware of how important it is that Five is on board.__

__“We don’t have to do this, you know that, right?” Klaus leans back on his hands, his gaze softening. He’s starting to notice the anxiety and dread that’s pooled in Five’s eyes._ _

__Five swallows, gulping in a deep breath before speaking. “I’m just.. really nervous, and I don’t know how to do any of this.” He finally admits, staring at his lap. He’s bouncing his knee anxiously, and Klaus gives a sympathetic sigh._ _

__“It’s not really about knowing how to do it, because there isn’t really a.. right way. It’s just whatever feels good.” He explains, scooting closer to Five again and placing a hand on the boy’s back. This time, he doesn’t flinch away, and Klaus notices his muscles even relaxing slightly under the touch. “And we’ll go slow. However you want. Tell me to stop if it’s too much, or keep going if you like it.” He adds. Five looks up at him, eyes wide and nervous, yet there’s anticipation in them, too._ _

__“Sounds pretty easy.” He murmurs, and Klaus gives a little nod before leaning forward, gently grabbing Five’s chin and pressing their lips together._ _

__It’s weird, Five thinks. Skin on skin, mouth on mouth. It’s horrible, and it’s unsanitary, and it’s a sure fire way to spread germs, but the graze of their lips make him hungry for more. It feels like an animal instinct as he parts his lips, head lulling to the side. Klaus’s tongue slides into his mouth, hot and wet and foreign, sending a shiver of electricity up Five’s spine. It’s so fucking gross, he thinks as Klaus sucks on his bottom lip, and a noise of pleasure crawls up his throat, his hands seeking purchase in Klaus’s brightly colored tank top. His fingers curl into the fabric, tight and grounding, and he pulls the other into him, their noses smooshing together._ _

__It’s so fucking gross, but he wants more of it because it’s so_ good _. Klaus tastes like a careful concoction of marijuana and alcohol, and it makes Five lightheaded with need. He doesn’t know what he needs, but he needs it soon.__

__Klaus pulls back, and Five watches a string of saliva stretch and break between their lips, entranced. He moves his eyes to Klaus, who’s smirking like the devil himself, green eyes lidded in some sort of smug, victorious expression. Five can’t find it in himself to make any spiteful comments, and that itself is a sentiment to just how much he’s going to regret this._ _

__“If you thought that was good, boy, are you in for a_ good time. _” Klaus gives a breathy chuckle, pushing some blankets aside and lying down on his back. “C’mere, you pretty little twink.” He beckons, patting his thighs. Five doesn’t do much in the realm of hesitation, figuring he can trust Klaus, even if the man did just call him a ‘pretty little twink’. He crawls over silently, mounting himself onto Klaus’s waist. It’s a little embarrassing, he thinks, because he’s fully, painfully hard while Klaus is hardly sporting a semi. Though, he was painfully hard before all this, so he supposes it’s justified.__

__He smooths his hands over Klaus’s torso. Gently, carefully. Feeling his way around the territory._ _

__“Please don’t put anything up my ass.” Five says adamentally, breaking any kind of sweet, silent intimacy that was just happening. Klaus sputters a little before giving a loud, obnoxious laugh, and Five damn near pouts, because he was being serious. The thought of anything, much less_ Klaus’s cock _, up his ass is nothing short of terrifying, and he isn’t ready for it. Maybe another time, but not now.__

__“I mean, that would be the usual process, but there’s a lot more to it than just stuff up your ass.” Klaus manages through his laughs. Five feels thoroughly embarrassed, his cheeks burning crimson, and he buries his face in his hands. Why did he have to say something like that? “Hey, hey, it’s fine. I’m glad you said you didn’t want it, even if it was pretty.. blunt.” He stifles another laugh, pulling Five’s hands away from his face. “I have a few things I think you’ll like, okay?” At this, Five looks a little curious._ _

__“What are they?” He asks. Klaus grins._ _

__“I’ll surprise you. We have to work up to them, anyway.” He says, and Five doesn’t look happy about the notion, but stays silent anyway. Klaus rests his hands gently on Five’s hips, and the boy lets out a shaky sigh. “Take off your shirt.” He orders, which makes Five stall. It isn’t as gentle as Klaus’s other statements, and makes Five freeze up for reasons he can’t explain properly._ _

__“Okay.” He murmurs, slipping out of the black polo he’d been wearing. He tosses it onto the floor amidst the sea of Klaus’s clothes, figuring he can find it later. He looks at Klaus’s expression, watching the man lick his lips, eyes full of hunger and lust. It makes Five squirm a little, which elicits a chuckle from Klaus in return._ _

__“You know how many guys would_ kill _to do this with you?” Klaus starts, his spidery fingers dancing up Five’s torso. “Take your virginity? Teach you?” He tweaks Five’s nipples, and something between a gasp and a yelp escapes the boy’s throat. He looks nervous, watching Klaus’s hands, trying to judge where they’ll go, what they’ll do next. “You’ve got such a body..” He almost whispers. He shifts so that he’s sitting up more, and he leans forward, taking one of Five’s hardened nipples into his mouth.__

__Five feels like it knocks the wind out of him, Klaus’s hot mouth on his chest, lapping at the little buds of his nipples. He chokes on a keening sound, hands finding purchase in the other’s curls. His back arches into the feeling of Klaus’s teeth— nipping, sucking, teasing— and he swears under his breath. He could cum from this, he thinks, as pathetic as it would feel. But it’d feel so good, and he’s not sure if he’d end up regretting it or not._ _

__Klaus switches to the nipple that’s untouched, giving the abused one a break. He feels Five begin to roll his hips against him, grinding down, and if the little pants and choked whines are anything to go by, Klaus would say he’s close. It’s a little amusing, really, for him to be so worked up by just this, but he doesn’t want him to cum yet. He has so much planned, and he wants to fit it all in and make Five’s first time a memorable one. He sits back, lips slick with saliva, and he bites back a coy grin at Five’s needy whine, leaning forward and capturing his lips in a wet, wanton kiss. Well, actually, he planned it to be sweet and shallow, but Five seemed to have a few different ideas, pulling him in by his shirt like earlier, all teeth clacking and tongues roughhousing. “Easy, tiger.” Klaus gives a breathy chuckle as he pulls away, and Five loosens his desperate grip, which gives way for Klaus to pull his own shirt over his head._ _

__“I..” Five starts, but nearly bites his tongue to quiet himself as he watches Klaus peel off his shirt. His eyes roam across the other’s torso, all lean muscles, tattoos and olive toned skin. It’s beautiful, he thinks. He wants to lick it. It’s an intrusive thought, but one he doesn’t disregard, letting his tongue run over his own plump, kiss-reddened lips. He’s hungry for more. More of whatever Klaus is thinking, whatever he has planned._ _

__“Pants and underwear go off, now.” Klaus nods to him, and he stills, again. This time it isn’t because of Klaus’s tone, but because he has to expose himself. Well, of course he has to expose himself, but he just.. didn’t think about it too much. And now he is, and it’s a lot. He’ll be completely naked, completely vulnerable._ _

__But it’s Klaus. He trusts Klaus._ _

__Hesitantly, he nods, moving himself off of Klaus’s lap and hooking his thumbs under his own waistband. He hears Klaus shifting around behind him, because he’s turned his back, though he doesn’t much care. He needs a minute for a little personal hurdle such as this. He shimmies his pants and underwear down around his ankles, kicking them off into the room._ _

__He’s naked, now. Exposed._ _

__“Five?” He hears Klaus say, and he must look tense, because there’s concern in the other’s tone. God, he really needs to get over himself. It’s just being naked. It’s not like it’s serious. He turns around, facing Klaus, who’s now laying opposite of how he was earlier, facing the headboard instead of having it behind him. Five briefly wonders for what purpose, though he’s distracted by a wave of self consciousness when Klaus’s eyes linger on his cock. It’s hard as a rock, pinkened and leaking precum, making Five feel nearly pathetic. Dirty. A whore, maybe? He can’t decide. “Nice dick.” Klaus speaks, and it sounds.. lustful. It makes Five feel a little better. “Now,” He gives a big, almost goofy grin, “Sit on my face.”_ _

__“Excuse me?” Five sputters immediately, looking appalled and quite frankly embarrassed. Klaus just gestures to his own face, laying his head back against the mattress._ _

__“Sit on my face.” He repeats, and Five is sure his own cheeks are an unhealthy shade of crimson. He just sort of sits there, looking at Klaus a little dumbfounded, and Klaus rolls his eyes. “It’s not a metaphor, or anything. Sit on my face, put your crack where I snack, put your asshole on my piehole—“_ _

__“Okay! Okay. Shut up.” Five cringes, making his way over to Klaus. He faces the headboard, his heart beating a little too wildly as he kneels with his legs on either side of Klaus. It’s vulnerable, and humiliating, having to spread his legs like this over Klaus’s line of sight, and he lowers his ass onto the general area of the other’s mouth before he can psych himself out. Almost immediately, Klaus’s tongue darts over his hole, slick and warm and wet._ _

__“O-oh, Christ.” He hisses, and he can feel Klaus’s smug grin the man drags his tongue teasingly around the ring of muscle, large hands splayed over Five’s thighs. It’s a beautiful contrast, Five thinks. Almost artistic, the deep olive of Klaus’s hands grasping gently onto the milky, supple pale of his own thighs. Like an old oil painting, he decides. He wants to take a picture and save it for later._ _

__He’s ripped from his thoughts due to the new, startling sensation of Klaus’s tongue penetrating him as far as humanly possible. He whines, high and keening and_ embarrassing, _involuntarily leaning forward, he’s knees spreading farther apart. “Klaus—_ ohh.. _” He pants, trailing off into a husky moan as Klaus’s tongue circles and prods. He rolls his hips back against the other’s mouth, eliciting a muffled hum that vibrates against his hole and introduces a whole new sensation. It’s fucking_ heavenly. ___

__He sits up a little, and there’s a mirror above Klaus’s headboard in which he catches sight of himself. He looks beyond disheveled, his hair mussed slightly and his cheeks a deep, flushed pink. There’s little beads of sweat rolling down his cheeks, and he can’t take his eyes off himself. He’s never looked quite like this. He feels Klaus’s tongue retract slightly, making him whine like an abused puppy, only for him to choke on a near scream when the appendage penetrates him with more vigor. Against his own better judgement about harming Klaus, he begins to almost bounce, rolling his hips down against the other’s mouth in sheer hunger for more. He watches himself as he does this, his form bobbing up and down, mouth agape and brows pinched as little moans, gasps and pants sound from him like an erotic chorus._ _

__Klaus’s nails dig into his thighs, desperate and painful, and he freezes with a small yelp of pain. He feels the man shift beneath him, sitting up and out from under him with a few grunts. “Almost broke my fuckin’ neck.” He complains, although Five can find little energy to be embarrassed. “That’s how you ride dick, sweetheart, not someone’s face.” He remarks, and Five flushes more, if possible._ _

__“I-I need more, I’m—“_ _

__“I know, I know, calm your tits.” Klaus murmurs, sounding a little amused. Five notes that his pants are majorly tented, now, unlike they had been before. Likely the result of Five’s little show. Maybe he was a bit of a.. desperate soul. “I know you said you didn’t want stuff up your ass, but at least let me finger you? I’ll be gentle. I’ve got skill.” He says, holding up two of his fingers and wiggling them a little, a broad, sly grin across his lips. Five, admittedly, considers it. Klaus’s tongue had felt good, so why wouldn’t his fingers? It was worth a shot, and he could always tell Klaus to stop if he didn’t like it._ _

__“Okay.” He breathes. He’s pliable, like this. Desperate to feel pleasure, desperate for touch. Klaus looks a little surprised, but doesn’t let it linger for long, leaning over and going into his bedside drawer. He pulls out a bottle of lube, and Five forces himself to swallow the knot of anxiety forming in his throat._ _

__“Lie on your back.” Klaus tells him, and he complies easily, although he notices his hands are shaking quite badly. Klaus must notice this, because he puts a soft, comforting hand on the boy’s thigh. “You have all the right to tell me to stop. Just make sure to communicate, tell me what feels good.” Klaus says in a gentle, calm tone that Five doesn’t think he’s ever heard before. He nods, quick and curt, watching as Klaus proceeds to spread lube onto three of his fingers. Five doesn’t want three, but he doesn’t say anything._ _

__“I’m scared.” He blurts, voice faltering. Klaus rubs his thigh assuringly, leaning forward to press a soft, comforting kiss to Five’s lips. It helps._ _

__“You’re gonna be fine, ‘kay? Just relax.” He instructs, nudging Five, thighs apart a little before pressing one of his fingers against his hole. “It’s gonna hurt_ just _a little, but once you get past it, it’ll feel really good.” He warns before slowly pushing the digit into Five.__

__It burns a little, and it’s uncomfortable enough to make him hiss through his teeth, fingers curling a little around the sheets. Klaus shushes him, keeping a gentle hand on the inside of his thigh to ground him. Five sucks in a breath, letting it out slowly, and Klaus interpretes this to mean that he’s adjusted, beginning to pump his finger carefully._ _

__Five melts into the sensation, body going slack as his head leans back. The discomfort gave way to pleasure, just like Klaus had said it would, and now he just wants more. He rolls his hips down to meet Klaus’s finger, and he hears him give a small, breathy laugh._ _

__“I’m gonna put in a second one, ‘kay?” He says, and Five nods aggressively, his breath coming in little pants again, making Klaus’s cock throb insistently where it’s still confined in his pants. He’s more than surprised that the other hasn’t cum yet, with how desperate he’d been when they started out. They haven’t done much to completion, though, so he suspects that’s why. God, he wants to fuck him, he thinks as he pushes a second finger into Five, listening to the keening whine it elicits from him._ _

__“Klaus,_ please. _” Five whines, punctuating it with a desperate roll of his hips. He’s never felt so good in his entire life, and he wants more. He didn’t want this before, didn’t want to be fucked, but it’s different now. It’s all he wants. “Need it. Please.”__

__“Whaddya need, baby? Tell me.” Klaus presses, his fingers teasing at Five’s prostate and driving him wild. Klaus hasn’t fucked a virgin in years, he thinks, and it’s only happened a couple times, yet it’s so fulfilling. The look in Five’s eyes as he experiences pleasure he never thought he could, and his desperate whines for more. It churns something deep in Klaus’s gut._ _

__“Fuck me, Klaus!” Five nearly cries, and it’s all Klaus needs to hear before he’s undoing his own pants and pushing them down his legs, throbbing cock finally free. Five stares, eyes wide and fearful, but laced with want. Klaus wants the other to suck him off, and he wants to fuck into his throat, watching tears and saliva dribble down his face. Ah, maybe another time, he thinks as he spreads lube on his dick. He wipes his hand on the bedsheets when he’s finished, then lines himself up._ _

__“Good?” He asks, pressing his tip gently against Five’s hole. The other chokes, and it sounds neat a sob. “You’re good. Hold my hand.” He suggests, and Five wastes no time grasping his brother’s infinitely larger hand, gripping it so hard that Klaus thinks his bones might break. “I’m gonna push in now.”_ _

__“Oh, jesus christ, I’m scared. I don’t want to anymore.” Five blurts, and Klaus immediately stops to listen. “It’s gonna hurt and I can’t do it, it’s too big.” He rambles, and Klaus runs his thumb over his knuckles._ _

__“Listen to me.” Klaus says, placing his other hand on Five’s thigh to possibly ground him. “If you don’t want to do it, I’ll respect that. But I promise I’m here and I won’t stop listening to you. If I push in and you want it out, I’ll pull out. If you wanna go slow, I’ll go slow. If you decide you wanna be hardcore railed, I’ll hike you up against the headboard and shit’ll get rough. It might be my dick in you, but you can control the operation.” He explains, voice comforting. Five seems to relax at this, giving a little distant nod. “You want to?” Another nod. “I need you to say it for me.”_ _

__“I want it. Please go slow.” Five says, looking as if he’s bracing himself. Klaus reminds him to relax._ _

__“Goin’ in.” Is the final warning before Klaus is pushing in slowly, and Five screams. It’s terrible; blood curdling, ear piercing, and if Klaus didn’t know any better, he’d think someone was being stabbed. He stops abruptly, in just past the tip, placing a gentle hand on Five’s face. “Hey, hey, talk to me.” He murmurs sweetly. Five is shaking his head fervently, and Klaus notices he has tears streaming down the sides of his face, soaking into the sheets. His chest is heaving, and if Klaus wasn’t so concerned, he’d be admiring the sight of the other’s rib cage bobbing up and down._ _

__“T-Take it out..!” He cries, followed by a heart wrenching sob. Klaus wastes no time pulling out, which elicits another cry from Five. Klaus shushes him rhythmically, looming over him and pressing gentle kisses to his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his neck. This goes on for several minutes, Klaus murmuring small encouragements between feather light kisses, before Five’s breathing evens out and his body is no longer racking with sobs._ _

__“Hey, baby, hey,” Klaus says quietly, close to Five’s ear, “You with me? Hm?” He hums, trying to engage him by rubbing his hand up and down the other’s torso. Five takes a deep, shuddering breath before letting out a small whine._ _

__“Sorry. M’sorry.” He finally says, voice hoarse. “That was really fucking scary, and I.. I..” He chokes up again, and Klaus clicks his tongue a little._ _

__“Five, you don’t need to be sorry. If you’re not ready, you’re not ready.” Klaus murmurs, carding his fingers through Five’s sweat soaked locks. “There’s a lot more to sex than penetration.” He adds, long fingers dancing along the other’s body, exploring carefully. Five nods, but it’s jerky and unsure. “Hey, you’re okay. Do you wanna keep going?” He asks. “I have one last idea that I think you might like.” He gives a little smile, and it’s sly and suggestive while still being somewhat comforting, his hand traveling down to rest against the inside of Five’s thigh._ _

__Five shivers. He’s still hard, and he still wants to get off. “Please.” He gives another nod, more sure of himself. Klaus’s hand grips his thigh with slightly more vigor, making him hum in the back of his throat, an odd feeling crackling up his spine once more. He feels the mattress jostle as Klaus moves to grab something from the end table, and he glances over to catch sight of the lube bottle from earlier, Klaus pouring out a generous amount onto his hand and then spreading it over his own cock. Five’s dick twitches._ _

__“Lay on your side, darling.” Klaus muses, and Five doesn’t argue one bit, shifting onto his side with little effort. Hardly a second later, he feels the other shimmy up against his back, settling his chin on Five’s shoulder. He can feel the slight itch of his brother’s facial hair against his skin, but he doesn’t mind it. Then, suddenly, Klaus is muttering, hot and heavy and husky, right into his ear— “Gonna fuck your thighs.”— and, suddenly, Five is pitching a high, throaty moan as Klaus’s cock slides easily between his thighs, brushing against his balls and giving him a full body shiver._ _

__“Klaus..” Five moans like a fucking pornstar, back arching away from Klaus’s chest._ _

__“Fuckin’ hell, Five.” Klaus grunts, because Five’s thighs are heaven. Soft and supple and perfect. He starts to thrust, going fast right away because this whole time with Five has been one big tease and he didn’t even get to fuck his ass. Not that he’s complaining, though, because this is arguably better. Their skins slaps together harshly, and it’s a terribly lewd noise that Klaus could listen to all day. “Clench your legs tighter, baby.” He demands, and Five obeys like a little whore, making a tighter, smoother heat for Klaus to fuck into like his life depends on it. He’s going so recklessly fast, skin on skin on skin, and the bed is creaking and jumping, probably digging into the wall, while Five is moaning without even taking a break to breathe, and it’s all so fucking—_ _

__Klaus sees white as his orgasm knocks the wind out of him, and he groans like a goddamn animal, cumming all over Five’s pretty thighs and the bedsheets that needed to be washed anyway. He vaguely registers the fact that Five is stroking himself to his own release, giving a keening whine accompanied by a breathy “Klaus..!” before he’s shooting more ropes of white to mix with Klaus’s own, collapsing into a panting, sweating mess against Klaus’s chest._ _

__“Did so good for me, baby. So good for me.” Klaus praises. “My cum looks really good on you, actually.” He smirks, and he thinks that Five huffs. There’s a bout of silence before Five makes a comment._ _

__“Kinda want it in my mouth next time.” He murmurs before breaking into a grin and dissolving into laughter._ _

__“You little slut!” Klaus laughs playfully, and Five hits his arm lightly._ _

__“I’m not the one who came after fucking my thighs for, like, two seconds.” He teases, and Klaus gives an overly offended gasp._ _

__“Oh, now you look here, bro, I—“ Klaus starts, but then the door swings open, because of course they didn’t lock it._ _

__“Hey Klaus, I need to know—“ Diego’s voice echoes through the room, and Klaus and Five both freeze, going rigid, because they’re laying together, naked and covered in cum, and there’s no mistaking anything. Diego sort of stands there, a little unbelieving, a little dumbfounded, but doesn’t say anything._ _

__“We’re in such deep shit.” Klaus whispers._ _


End file.
